


Click

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sub!Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Sammy should learn to stop being so reckless.Or maybe not.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> More kinky shit like this on my Instagram 
> 
> @sincerely.writer 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot. 

Sam was hot when he woke up, sweaty even. He could feel the individual sweat beads drip down his frame; his naked frame. Sam doesn't remember falling asleep last night, doesn't even remember walking inside the bunker after a rather nasty incident with a vampire nest. 

What they thought they had under control, they meaning him and Dean, turned out a little more than what they bet for. Sam couldn't possibly have known that the passed out girl, tied to a wooden pole in the back was enduring the effects of turning into the very thing that they were killing. Who could have? 

Well, said girl had jumped on him, clawing at his chest and hissing loudly. Unintelligible language came from her as Sam had to stretch to grab whatever he could, that being a plank of wood, to smack her across the head with. 

So, yeah, without going into specific details the hunt went pretty bad. 

Sam wearily blinked his eyes a few times before he decided now would be a great time to sit up and tend to his most definite wounds. However, instead of sitting up and ruffling his hair back to normal, he couldn't sit up at all. Panic started to settle in. He pulled at his limbs again to no avail, he was tied down. His arms above his head and tied and same goes for his feet.

With more urgency he desperately tried to remember last night. Was he still in the vampire nest? God, where's Dean? Is that why he feels so hot? Is he turning? 

His mind was going 100mp, Sam tried to stay under control, relax. But damn, he needed to know what happen and his memory is failing him. But after countless struggling, Sam notice something. 

And he stopped.

He wasn't hurting. He could clearly remember getting a few gashes in his chest and scratches on his face. Actually, he even remembers being in a corner surrounded by the girl he was trying to save as well for some other of her new found friends. 

No, no, no, fuck! 

Where the hell is Dean? He couldn't remember much about his brother's whereabouts. He had his own handful of vamps to take care of, but now he wishes he had. 

Sam can put two plus two together. He got sloppy and it costed him; big. He couldn't be... no, he couldn't be a vampire. No, he hadn't turned, Dean wouldn't have allowed that. 

"You're right," 

Sam's thoughts instantly goes into a halt, he struggles again, trying to see where the voice came from. 

"Dean wouldn't have allowed it, and, neither would I." The voice continued. 

The voice, it's familiar. 

"I don't know what's up with you two Winchesters, were you two on some kind of suicide mission or too prideful to ask for damn help." 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Sam knows that voice. 

That voice is pissed. 

"Gabe, baby, I'm sorry," Sam instantly replied. Suddenly, it was dimmed, candles decorated the room and in the far end, in a corner sat a chair with the archangel on it. 

His legs were crossed, his back slouched on the back of the chair. He was fully dressed, his black leather jacket over a tight black shirt while wearing khakis. Gabe's face was stone cold, lips pressed into a sharp line. And one thing Sam knew for sure. 

He majorly pissed off his boyfriend. 

"It's bad enough Cassie engraved those markings on your ribs, but can't even throw a little prayer to me? Can't tell me in advance? Dammit Sam, you know I worry about you more than I admit." Gabriel chastised. 

"Gabe I'm sorry, we didn't think-" 

"Exactly, you didn't. I found you in a corner, half dead and bloody about to become vampire chow! Dean had prayed to Cass and Cass had to ask for my help." 

Gabriel's voice was stern, behind the anger is a concerned boyfriend and Sam knows that. He knows it was stupid, he knows he should have called Gabriel when it started looking ugly. Sam, at the moment, is just glad he didn't turn into a vampire. 

"You know you could have though, right? Turned into one of them. Do you have any idea what your actions do? Not even to yourself but to others? Sam, I could have lost you tonight without even knowing it." Gabriel had the right to be mad, he certainly did. 

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I know it was stupid, I know I could have called you. It just happened so fast-" 

"Sam you had a group of vampires looking at you like their next snack, and frankly, you're lucky that they saw you as a snack and not another to turn." 

"I know, I know, thank you Gabriel. I don't know what else I can say or do to make you understand I know now that my actions were stupid." 

There was a chuckle. 

"It's not what you're going to do Sam, it's what I'm going to do." 

The sentence was smooth, cold in its meaning, and it made Sam weak to his knees and dizzy in the head. 

"Gabri...-"

"Ah, no, you keep forgetting what I am, Sam. I'm an Archangel, one of the first creations God ever made." 

Sam pulled on the restraints again, flushing furiously, squirming and wriggling, trying o get a better look at his boyfriend that sat on the chair in the corner. 

"You think what Zachariah did to you was haunting? Removal of your lungs was low, even for him. But if he can do that with a single snap; Sam, what do you think I can do?" 

Sam did a full body shiver, he admits, he did forget what the person his dating truly is. And in those few little sentences he remembered. 

This is Gabriel the Archangel. Messenger of God. Solider. 

He remembers what Castiel says about them. 

Archangels are fierce, they're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. 

A soft snap interrupted his thoughts, and a shriek came from Sam. His head lulled back as his back arched, a cry left the hunter as he broke out into sweat. 

Unbelievable pleasure coursed through Sam, it felt like every atom that made up his body was being stimulated to the point it was hard to breathe. 

If his cock wasn't hard before, it surely had Gabriel's full attention now. 

"S-Shit! G-Gabriel! What the hell!?" Sam asked, once he got his breath back; however still panting. 

"Oh Sammy, you're either going to hate or love each time I snap my fingers." Gabriel purred. 

Another snap.

Sam couldn't even cry, that's how pleasureful it got. His whole body spasmed against the restraints as he could feel his cock on fire. He couldn't even control himself as he came on his chest. Sam felt he could pass out that's how hard he came, his vision was dotted with black and white. He was panting for breath. 

If Sam had to describe what he just felt, he'd say heavenly. Like every sweet and sensitive spot of his was fucked senseless and the stimulation was double by ten. 

He was breathless. 

He was desperate for air as his head moved side to side against the sheets. Sam felt boneless. 

"... Gabriel..." Sam whimpered, his eyes wearily blinking open and close. His mind a hazy mess. 

"Uh no, we're not done until I say we are." Gabriel hissed, "So thick headed. So blinded by your own righteousness." 

Before Sam knew it he was once again hard, cock pulsing against his stomach and he whined. Weakly pulling at the restraints as he did so. 

"Don't you know what fire you're messing with, boy?" Gabriel's voice got deep and low, a sign of dominance emitted from him. A sigh. "I'd say kiddo," Sam almost missed the way Gabriel's finger made a circular movement. "I thought you were smarter than this." 

"Gabriel! Please,-" 

"Shut it." He growled, and with a sharp click Sam could feel something prodding against his entrance. He gave a full body shiver as he couldn't help but submit to the 'thing'. As it slowly pushed its way in and out of his hole, stretching him out at first. 

"You see, Sam, I plan on taking you piece by piece, atom by atom and sending them on a free ride to sexy land." The Angel purred, his playfulness back but only for a mere second. "And then they're going stay there until you learn a damn lesson or two." 

The prodding at Sam's hole became more urgent as another whine was ripped from him. 

"Judgement day is upon you, Samuel." 

Sam gasped, not even given a chance to respond before the 'thing' stopped with its teasing and pushed itself inside Sam. Sam's back arched, and the delayed moans came crashing down all at once. A rippling scream came from deep inside as the 'thing' pressed right against his prostate and in response had all of his nerves go haywire with pleasure. 

"G-Gabriel!" 

Sam most likely has rope burn marks on his wrists and ankles with how hard he pulled from them. It was too much. He felt like he could touch and see the stars. What only now made sense to him was this 'thing' was Gabriel's grace, fucking him senselessly. Everything was slow and fast at the same time. He could feel every nerve being fucked ruthlessly, but everything else around him like Gabriel's stare and his hands all came slow motion towards him. 

The tendril thrusting in and out of him, he swore he could hear his own blood pumping in his system as his heart beat was rapid and loud as ever. His voice was raw from screaming and then, all suddenly, it stops. 

He took this moment to pant, trying his best to breathe normally again. He could barely see, his vision going in and out of darkness. 

"Gabe..-" 

"Oh would you shut up!" A full on body shiver erupted within him. "You just always have to say something, don't you Sam? Always need a word in, I simply can't fathom how mouthy you are and that's coming from me." 

Sam only whimpered in response, hearing some type of shuffling happening. Then, in the dimly lit room a shadow of three sets of wings revealed themselves to Sam. Reminding him again what he's dealing with. 

An Archangel. Gabriel the Archangel. 

Sam moaned at the sight. His hips bucked upwards, his kaleidoscope eyes now wide and begging. 

The Angel moved closer to Sam, "But the more I watch you, I realize. No amount of Grace I can conjure onto your nerves would help you understand." He tsked, "You need physical touch, to learn, you need an actual cock to fuck you into the next life for you to understand." 

Sam's breathing fasten. 

"You mortals always need a reminder." Gabriel snapped his fingers again and Gabriel was completely naked and in a blink of Sam's eyes; he was on top of Sam. Even in the dimmed room Sam could see Gabriel's wings, up and mighty. The golden feathers sharp and shiny. 

Sam was pulled against the restraints once more, whining. That was until he felt a cool substance press against his entrance and he went lax again. Then a head of a cock was circling the small puckered hole. And he wouldn't admit it but he was purring at the feeling of Gabriel's cockhead dipping in and out of his hole. 

Sam's eyes were barely opened, but he distinctly saw Gabriel's save over his; staring. Sam bucked his hips and urged the Angel forward- which, he did. Sam felt like crying when Gabriel pulled back until only the tip of his head was in. Only for it to be rammed back inside Sam, forcing out a cry from the hunter. 

"Please...," Sam begged, Gabriel plowing his ass relentlessly, aiming at his sweet spot each time. His mouth was all over Sam's skin, igniting it, sucking marks and bruises. 

"Please, what Sam?" Gabriel growled out. 

"Let me touch them." He pleaded, weakly pulling against the restraints and signaling up to his wings. 

Gabriel's eyes widen slightly at the suggestion, his harsh movements halting as he considers. A hesitant snap and Sam's hands were free and instantly went into the feathers of Gabriel's wings. 

Gabriel's hips stuttered as he continued his thrust in and out. Finding it hard to focus as Sam's fingers wrapped around his feathers, tugged at it and brushed against it. Pleasure crossing through the plane of wings and into his very core. 

Sam was still moaning shamelessly, Gabriel still under control of his body to lose the task at hand. His cock pressing against the pressure point inside of Sam; rendering the hunter incoherent. 

"Sam," Gabriel hissed through clenched teeth, earning a whimper in response. "What did you do to upset me?" 

"V-Vampires...," he mustered up, his brain still too far gone to make proper sentences. "Didn't... call y-you..!" With a sharp thrust of Gabriel's hips, one of his hands removed themselves from Sam's hips to his throat. 

"That's right, you didn't. But now on, you'll make sure to call me, right?" He more demanded than asked, hand pushing a soft pressure onto his neck. 

"Y-Yes Gabriel!" He cried, shivering as his cock pulsed again. Somewhere along the lines unable to cum anymore. 

Through Sam's shaken haze he swiped his thumb against a bump and Gabriel had cried out. "G-Good, Sam, you may cum." He granted permission to as his hips kept stuttering. 

Even thoroughly fucked and overstimulated, Sam put two and two together. His thumb now teasing the gland that produced a heavy amount of oil, as well erupting another cry from Gabriel who covered it by kissing Sam's neck. 

Sam tried to focus on rubbing at Gabriel's oil glands but found it rather difficult with the need to cum now that he was allowed to. Gabriel added more pressure towards Sam's neck as he tried to ground himself by fucking Sam harder. Sam couldn't help it as he came with a shout. Covering his chest yet again with his cum. 

Sam's vision went in and out, black spots covering his vision and he can only assume he passed out since the next time he came to all of his limbs were free and Gabriel was laying on his chest; carding his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey you," Gabriel's hard ass composure was completely gone and replaced with his cuddly side. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist. 

"Hey yourself," he whispered, rubbing his nose against Gabriel's. 

"I'm still mad at you." He reminded Sam. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I take suggestions!


End file.
